Sounds of love
by CoraAndStuff
Summary: Here are a few short stories for your fluffy destiel hearts. They're based on a few songs that I like. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Songs

Open up:

"What happened to you, man?"

I want to question him so bad but he probably won't give me an honest answer. I look at my future self with a part hate and part pity. How did I let this happen to Cas? Cas smiles at me, then looks at future me who glares at him hard, only causing him to let out a low laugh before pushing himself out of his chair to leave. Dean watches him leave with what looks like hate, but pain is there too. Cas is finally out of Dean's cabin and I watch him from the window as he whispers in the ear of a blonde chick who giggles and follows him into his cabin. I watch with shock at how easily he convinced her, though truthfully he isn't hard to look at. But I miss my Cas, the virgin who knew nothing about human culture and was always awkward. I didn't like what Cas had become: High, apathetic, and kind of a whore. Dean cleared his throat catching my attention back to him. "Sorry 'bout him" He said sitting down roughly. He didn't look me in the eye, and I knew why.

"How could you let this happen?"

"Hey, you try stopping the damn apocalypse, oh right you can't." He snapped, still not looking at me.

"That isn't what I'm talking about." He finally lifted his head to look in my eyes, "How could you let Cas do this to himself?" I could feel the rage vibrating off of him as his face twisted a scowl.

"I have bigger thing to worry about!" He stood up quickly, his chair flinging backwards, "Everyone is dying out there; I have no time to worry about Cas and his spiral downwards. If he wants to spend the last of his life high and fucking anything that moves who am I to stop him?"

"His friend," I growl out, hating future me more and more as time passes.

"I don't have time for friends, you may still care about him but your Cas and my Cas are two different people. Your Cas is an angel, he's useful, mines just a slut," I couldn't stop the rage as I watched my fist fly into my own face. Dean fell back, his hand against his face. He looked up at me in shock then lunged at me throwing us both against the ground. I punched and kicked for what felt like hours until I heard a yell.

"Dean!" It was deep and gravely, Cas. He pulled my future self off of me then helped me up. He turned towards future me "What the hell, Dean, kicking your own ass? Really?" Then before I could stop it future me threw a hard punch against Cas' cheek. He stepped back as Cas fell on the ground. I watched guilt wash over his/my face before he stormed out quickly. I lifted Cas off the floor and he let out a gruff "thanks". I examined his face; he would probably have a bruised cheek for a while. "What was all that about anyway?" he asked, moving back from me a little.

"You" I answered honestly, watching surprise in his eyes.

"Me? Why?"

"'Cause I still care about you Cas." I pulled him into a tight hug, "I will not turn into him, and I won't let you do this to yourself."

I heard him laugh a little then wrap his arms around me, head buried deep in my chest. I couldn't help but notice my shirt was becoming wet where his face was pressed. I pulled him closer. "It's funny," he said, his voice shaking a little, "I never thought I'd ever get a hug from a Winchester." I pressed a soft kiss on top of his head, smiling into his hair.

"I'll make sure to change that."


	2. Chapter 2

I will protect you:

Dean hated it, he hated everything. If Sammy wasn't still around he would have probably already ended himself. He couldn't save Cas, but he couldn't kill him either. Sammy seemed to be less reluctant to off him which hurt Dean even more somehow. Cas was turning into a monster, and he couldn't stop it, any of it, he couldn't protect him. Dean sat against the bathroom door as sobs wretched out of him. His knees curled into his chest. It was so unlike him, but he couldn't care less, he needed a release.

He silenced himself quickly as he heard Sam begin to unlock the door and walk inside. "Dean, you in the bathroom?"

Dean composed himself enough to control his voice. "Yeah" He said gruffly.

"Alright, well I just got a call from bobby, he says there's some demon activity a few towns over. Wanna check it out?" Dean began washing his face yelling out a "sure" before emerging from the bathroom. Dean rubbed his neck with the towel, trying to calm down a bit, get his mind ready for a hunt.

"Demons huh? How many?"

"Dunno, the signs aren't too strong."

"Cool. Well let's get this over with." Dean began to prepare salt rounds while Sam packed up the car. Finally they were off. When they pulled into the small town, it was completely empty. "Oh this can't be good," Dean said, looking out the window at the empty streets. Sam shook his head in agreement.

"Not good at all"

Dean pulled his baby over and parked next to an empty eye clinic. Sam and Dean grabbed their guns and their knives and made their way to the center of the town. "Trap?" Sam asked looking warily around. Suddenly a flush of people ran at them from all sides. "Yep" Dean shot towards the large crowd to his left and it wasn't long before the people were close. They ripped and slashed at the brothers who kicked, punched, shot, and stabbed anyone who got too close. Soon they ran out of bullets, and were being overwhelmed. "Where are all these fuckers coming from?" Dean growled fighting off a thick woman. Sam was about to reply when he was pulled into a crowd of them who covered him until Dean couldn't see him. "Sammy!" Caught off guard, demons grabbed Dean's wrists, he watched as one grabbed his knife and reared back to plunge it into his heart. _So this is how it ends_ He thought, cringing at Sam's yells. He closes his eyes.

A mass of shrieks fill his ears as the grip on his arms loosens. He pulls free and watches as the black smoke begins to fall from the demons mouths. The in a matter of seconds each one of their heads turn towards the sky, black smoke spewing from their mouths. The people fall limp to the ground. Exhausted Dean falls to his knees. He looks desperately for Sam among the bodies and finds him coughing and pushing people off of him. Dean crawls towards him, "Sammy, d… did you?" Sam looks at Dean in disbelief and shakes his head hard.

"I don't think so." Dean squints against the sun and sees Sam's eyes widen, focused on something behind him. Dean turns to see Castiel standing above him, looking down into his eyes hard. "C…Cas"

"Hello Dean"

"I… I don't" Dean tried his hardest to think of something to say but his mind went blank as Cas leaned towards him and lifted his face a little with his long pale fingers.

"I will protect you" Dean Felt the soft ghost of lips against his own send a shock through his body.

"I knew these two beefcakes would lure you in Cassie." Cas turned and stood face to face with Crowley, "We have some unfinished business, love. You know, you're very naughty for running off." Crowley waged his finger at Cas, who stood glaring hard at the man. "Come now puppet, you've saved these boys, now come with me or I will do much worse to them." Cas' gaze faltered. He looked back towards Dean and Sam.

"Don't listen to him Cas!" Dean yelled out, trying to stand but failing. Cas winced.

"If I come with you," Cas began, his voice a low rumble, "You will never bother these two again, or anyone they love. You will keep your hands and the hands of your demons and monsters away."

Crowley let out a sigh then smiled. "Of course, I promise I will never touch a hair on their pretty little heads, now come." Cas nodded and turned to Dean leaning close to him, brushing his hand across Dean's cheek.

"Cas don't… please" Dean was desperate and close to tears, though his pride tried to hide them. Cas lent down and captured him into a final, loving kiss.

"I will always protect you" Then he and Crowley were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Bohemian Rhapsody:

Dean drove along the highway smiling as the angel next to him tilted his head at the music coming from the speakers. "I don't understand this." Cas stated plainly making Dean smile even more.

"Oh come on man! Queen is a classic!" Dean laughed as Cas jumped at the drastic volume changes. Dean gripped Cas' shoulder tight, "Man, you've never listened to any of this before?" Cas shook his head, staring into Deans eyes. Dean swerved a bit and brought his attention back to the road. "Well, I'm going to have to give you a lesson in music. You're gonna to thank me." Cas smiled slightly.

"I'm sure I will, Dean"

Dean started drumming along. The angel's smile widened at the man's enthusiasm to the song. "Aw man, here's the best part!" Dean started drumming against the steering wheel harder, "So you think you can stomp me and spit in my eye!" Cas laughed a bit, "So you think you can love me and leave me to die!" Cas laughed harder at Dean's theatrical performance. "Oh baby! Can't do this to me baby! Just gotta get out! Just get right out of here!" Dean began drumming against the wheel again, hard. Once he was done he and Cas were both laughing. "God Cas, It's good to see you laughing, didn't think you knew how."

Cas looked at Dean, a smile still stretching his face beautifully, "It's good to see you happy as well, Dean. I worry about you sometimes." Cas blushed and fidgeted with his hands.

"Worry about me? Why?"

"Well, I worry that you aren't happy, and I know you aren't. It makes me upset." The pink in Cas' cheeks moved to his ears.

Dean smiled at Cas, grabbing his hand, "Don't worry so much Cas."

"I can't help it"

Dean thought for a second, "Well if it means anything," Cas turned to look Dean in the eyes "I am pretty happy when you're around." He squeezed Cas' hand and returned to drumming to his favorite songs. Cas sat there with him, comfortable and happy.

Dirty:


End file.
